A Kishigo Father's Day
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu doesn't know what Father's Day is, but when he finds out, he asks to spend it with Ichigo and her family. This is dedicated to my dad, who means the world to me.


**A Kishigo Father's Day**

Ichigo sighed. It was almost Father's Day, and she still couldn't think of what to do. _Despite the insane overprotectiveness, he means the world to me, _she thought.

She continued thinking for a while, but came up with nothing. Finally she went to her mother, and asked, "Mom, what should I do for Dad for Father's Day?"

"Why not draw him a picture?" Sakura suggested. "You've been really into drawing lately."

"Maybe…." Ichigo said. "I'll think of what to draw. Thanks, Mom."

"Sure sweetie," Sakura said.

Ichigo went to her room, and started brainstorming what to draw. Then she got an idea, and took out her photo album. She flipped through it until she found a picture of her and her dad holding hands in front of their house. _Bingo, _she thought.

Ichigo took out a piece of paper and some pencils, then started drawing. An hour later, she had the outline done, and just needed to color it in. Unfortunately, Sakura called her down for dinner just then. She left the picture and closed her door, then went to eat with her parents.

When she got back upstairs, she found Kisshu sitting on her bed, studying the picture. "Kisshu, what are you doing here?" she sighed.

Kisshu looked at her, and asked, "What's Father's Day?"

"You don't know what Father's Day is?" Ichigo asked, startled.

"No," Kisshu said. "What is it?"

"Every year, the second Sunday in June is Father's Day," Ichigo said. "It's a day to celebrate your dad, and dads in general. I usually spend it with my dad, and give him a present. My mom usually takes us out for dinner, and it's just a nice day. I'm drawing that picture for him this year. Despite the fact he's an overprotective nutcase, he means the world to me."

Kisshu sighed. "I wish my dad was still alive…." he said. "That would be a cool thing to do."

"Your dad isn't alive anymore?" Ichigo asked.

"He and my mom died in a rockslide when I was six," Kisshu said. "Pai and Taruto's family took me in after that."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, not knowing what else to say.

Kisshu sighed. Then it looked like he had an idea, and he asked, "Can I spend Father's Day here?"

"Pai's gonna kill you," Ichigo commented.

"Not if I blackmail him," Kisshu said, smirking. "I know all his dirty little secrets."

"Why do you want to spend Father's Day here?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to see what your family is like," Kisshu said. "And I think it would be fun. And I just thought of a gift idea. Can I borrow that photo for a while?"

"You want to give my dad a gift?" Ichigo asked, startled.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "After we get married, I'll be doing it every year anyways; this will be good practice."

Ichigo turned dark red, and said, "Fine, you can come….. but don't mention marriage to my dad, he's kind of got a vendetta against boys since the treehugger dumped me."

"Fine…." Kisshu said. "Pai claims we're too young anyways."

"We are," Ichigo said dryly. "I'm only thirteen."

"Oh well," Kisshu sighed. "I'll be back Sunday morning, k?"

"K, here's the photo," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He took it and teleported out. Ichigo sighed and got out some markers, then started coloring in the drawing.

_**Sunday morning: **_Ichigo was woken up abruptly at about 7:30 by someone yanking the blankets off. She groaned and asked, "What was that for?"

"It's morning, why aren't you up?" Kisshu asked.

"It's only 7:30," Ichigo sighed. "Why are you here so early?"

"You said morning…." Kisshu said. "Are you getting up?"

"Fine…" Ichigo said. She got up and got the clothes she had laid out the night before. She started to say, "Stay here…." but got a good look at Kisshu and stopped.

Kisshu was wearing black pants tucked into his usual boots, and a dark green polo shirt. His hair was tied into a short ponytail, and he was holding the photo in one hand, and a box in the other.

"Like what you see?" he asked Ichigo, who was blushing.

"Mmph," Ichigo said.

Kisshu snickered and said, "Go get dressed, I've got another idea."

Ichigo went to take a shower, still a bit stunned by this. When she came back, Kisshu had made the bed and was sitting on it. "You don't have any bananas, do you?" he asked.

"We ran out yesterday, so no," Ichigo said. "Are you allergic?"

"Severely," Kisshu sighed.

"My dad loves them, but at least there's none in the house today," Ichigo said. "And my mom's trying to get him to quit eating them anyways."

"K," Kisshu said. "Let's go make breakfast."

"O-okay," Ichigo said. She led the way to the kitchen, and watched as Kisshu looked around. He looked in the fridge, and pulled out a carton of eggs, then asked, "Do you have bacon?"

"I don't think so," Ichigo said.

"I'll be back," Kisshu said. He set the eggs down and teleported out. Five minutes later he was back with a package of bacon, and he asked, "Can you cook this while I make pancakes?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "We've got blueberries in the fridge."

"K," Kisshu said. He handed her the bacon, and started getting out pancake ingredients. Ichigo got out a pan, and turned the stove on.

Kisshu started making the pancake batter, and when it was done, he asked, "Do you have a griddle, Koneko-chan?"

"It's on top of the fridge," Ichigo said. Kisshu took it down and plugged it in, then waited. Meanwhile, Ichigo had started the bacon. As she was putting the second batch in the pan, Kisshu started the pancakes. "Uh-oh, we forgot to set the table," Ichigo said.

"I can watch the bacon if you do it quickly," Kisshu said.

"K," Ichigo said. She quickly got out four plates, and four forks, then took them to the table and set them out. Then she went back and got four glasses, and put those out too. She found four identical napkins, and put them out, then went back to the kitchen. "We can put out butter and stuff when this is done," Ichigo said, just as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He put the next batch of pancakes on a plate as Sakura and Shintaro came in.

"Ichigo?" Sakura asked. "When do you get up this early?"

"When Kisshu yanks the blankets off my bed and tells me we're cooking breakfast," Ichigo sighed.

"Come on, you should wake up earlier anyways, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, can you do that more often?" Sakura asked. "I can't get her to wake up on school mornings."

"Uh… sure," Kisshu said.

"So what brings you here?" Shintaro asked.

"Ichigo said I can celebrate Father's Day with you all," Kisshu said. "It sounded cool, and we don't have that where I come from, so I asked her if she'd let me come, and she said yes."

"Are you two together?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, but I'd like that," Kisshu said. "Ichigo is my life."

Ichigo blushed. Sakura noticed and said, "You two should get together, Ichigo. You've been moping since Aoyama dumped you; maybe Kisshu can cheer you up."

Ichigo looked over at Kisshu, who smirked. "I'm never going to hear the end of it if I say no…." Ichigo sighed. "Fine, but Kisshu, we are NOT getting married till I'm at least eighteen."

"That's FIVE YEARS from now!" Kisshu moaned.

Shintaro, to his wife and daughter's surprise, snickered. "I couldn't even wait two years; I'll be interested to see how well YOU do," he told Kisshu. "If you manage to wait five years, I'll agree to the wedding."

"I'll definitely wait five years, then," Kisshu said. "Oh, look, the pancakes are done. Koneko-chan, how's the bacon coming?"

"It's done too," Ichigo said. "Dad, you and Mom can go sit down, we'll bring stuff out. The table's already set."

"Wow…." Sakura said. She and Shintaro left as Ichigo and Kisshu got the butter and syrup out, and then took everything to the table.

"This is really nice," Shintaro said. "Thanks, you two."

"Sure," Kisshu said. "We both have presents for you, too."

"I think they're in my room," Ichigo said. "I'll go get them."

"Let's finish breakfast first," Sakura said.

Shintaro took one bite of the pancakes, and said, "Jeez, these are amazing. Where'd you learn to cook, Kisshu?"

"I taught myself," Kisshu said.

Ichigo, Sakura, and Shintaro's jaws hit the floor. "You're amazing, Kisshu," Ichigo said finally.

Kisshu blushed slightly, and said, "Thanks, but it's not much. I had to learn to keep Pai out of the kitchen. He somehow melted five of my pots, and blew up the oven."

"How'd he manage THAT?" Shintaro asked.

"Beats me, but we had to rob an appliance shop for a new oven," Kisshu sighed. "And I kept going to stores with pots and kitchen stuff, because Pai won't stay out of the kitchen."

"Do you know anything about a toy store thief?" Shintaro asked.

"Oh, that's Pai," Kisshu said. "He's got an insane obsession with stuffed animals and plushies."

Ichigo and her parents started laughing, and Kisshu joined in. When they calmed down a bit, they started eating.

_**After breakfast: **_"I'll go get the presents out of Ichigo's room," Kisshu said. He got up and teleported, then came back with Ichigo's drawing and the box he had brought with him. He handed the picture to Ichigo, who handed it to Shintaro, saying, "Happy Father's Day, Dad."

Shintaro looked at the picture, and said, "Wow, thanks Ichigo. Your drawings are really good."

"Thanks Dad," Ichigo said. "I'm glad you like it."

Kisshu handed Shintaro the box he had brought with him, and Shintaro opened it. The others watched as his jaw dropped. "Kisshu, this is… amazing," he said. He held up a carving that looked exactly like the photo Ichigo had lent to Kisshu. Kisshu had even painted it.

Sakura and Ichigo's jaws dropped too, and Kisshu was looking embarrassed. "Carving is my hobby," he said.

"This is going on the mantle," Shintaro said. "Thank you, Kisshu."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it," Kisshu said.

"So does this mean you won't object to me having Kisshu as my boyfriend?" Ichigo asked.

"Definitely," Shintaro said. "You two can be together, and I won't complain, because unlike your last boyfriend, Kisshu's not a brainless, good-for-nothing pretty boy."

Kisshu burst out laughing, and soon Ichigo, Sakura, and Shintaro were laughing too.

When they calmed down, Shintaro said, "This is the best Father's Day I've ever had."

"I'm glad," Ichigo said. "I love you, Dad."

Shintaro smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart," he said.

**This is dedicated to my dad on Father's Day, June 16****th****, 2013. I hope he, and everyone else who reads this, will like it. :)**


End file.
